Yasashisa de Afureru You ni
| image = Flower - Yasashisa de Afureru You ni Regular cover.jpg|Regular Yasashisa de Afureru You ni Limited DVD.jpg|Limited CD+DVD Yasashisa de Afureru You ni Limited Pressing.jpg|Limited Pressing | title = Yasashisa de Afureru You ni | artist = Flower | type = Single | released = May 25, 2015 (Pre-release) June 1, 2016 (General release) | original = やさしさで溢れるように | b-side = "Ajisai Kaleidoscope" "Taiyou to Himawari (version 2016)" "Akikaze no Answer (version 2016)" | formats = CD single, CD+DVD, digital download | genre = Pop, mid-tempo | length = 04:54 (song) 09:29 (CD+DVD) 23:40 (CD only) | label = Sony Music Associated Records | writer = Shinquo Ogura, Kameda Seiji | producer = Shinquo Ogura | album = THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST | chronotype = Single | previous = "Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way" (2015) | current = "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni" (2016) | next = "Monochro / Colorful" (2017) | video = Flower - Yasashisa de Afureru You ni }} "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni" (やさしさで溢れるように; Like It's Overflowing with Kindness) is the twelfth single released by Flower, It was released on June 1, 2016 in three editions: limited CD+DVD, regular CD only and a limited One Coin CD edition. The digital pre-order of the single started a week prior to the official release, on May 25, 2016, with the song and a 2016 version of "Taiyou to Himawari" being pre-released. The song is a cover of the 2009 song of same title by JUJU and was used as theme song for the movie Shokubutsu Zukan ~Unmei no Koi, Hiroimashita~. The single got certified Gold by RIAJ for selling more than 100,000 copies digitally. Editions * Limited CD+DVD Edition (AICL-3115~3116, ¥1,500) * Regular CD Only Edition (AICL-3117, ¥1,200) * Limited Pressing One Coin CD (AICL-3118, ¥500) Tracklist Limited Edition ; CD # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni # Ajisai Kaleidoscope (紫陽花カレイドスコープ; Hydrangea Kaleidoscope) ; DVD * Yasashisa de Afureru You ni (Music Video) Regular Edition # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni # Ajisai Kaleidoscope # Taiyou to Himawari (version 2016) # Akikaze no Answer (version 2016) # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni (Instrumental) Limited Pressing Edition # Yasashisa de Afureru You ni Featured Members promoting the single]] * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Song Information ; Vocals : Washio Reina ;Lyrics : Shinquo Ogura, Kameda Seiji ;Music : Shinquo Ogura ;Other Information :Arrangement: CHOKKAKU, Kawaguchi Daisuke (vocal arrangements) Music Video Information ; Director : Shigeaki Kubo Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 67,214 Gallery Goodies ;Poster ZZZZ000094463__1024_1024_102400_jpg.jpg|B3 poster (Regular and Limited editions goods) ;Limited Photo Cards:(Limited Pressing One Coin CD only) ZZZZ000094464__1024_1024_102400_jpg.jpg|Washio Reina (Type A) ZZZZ000094465_1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Washio Reina (Type B) ZZZZ000094466_1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Washio Reina (Type C) ZZZZ000094467__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Fujii Shuuka (Type A) ZZZZ000094468__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Fujii Shuuka (Type B) ZZZZ000094469__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Fujii Shuuka (Type C) ZZZZ000094470__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Nakajima Mio (Type A) ZZZZ000094471__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Nakajima Mio (Type B) ZZZZ000094472__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Nakajima Mio (Type C) ZZZZ000094473__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Shigetome Manami (Type A) ZZZZ000094474__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Shigetome Manami (Type B) ZZZZ000094475__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Shigetome Manami (Type C) ZZZZ000094476__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Sato Harumi (Type A) ZZZZ000094477__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Sato Harumi (Type B) ZZZZ000094478__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Sato Harumi (Type C) ZZZZ000094479__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Bando Nozomi (Type A) ZZZZ000094480__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Bando Nozomi (Type B) ZZZZ000094481__1000_1000_102400_jpg.jpg|Bando Nozomi (Type C) Videos "Shokubutsu Zukan" Music Trailer|with a preview of the song "Yasashisa de Afureru You ni" Flower - Yasashisa de Afureru You ni (Music Video) (Movie "Shokubutsu Zukan ~Unmei no Koi, Hiroimashita~" Theme Song ver.) External Links * Single Page: Limited Edition | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * Oricon Profile: Limited CD+DVD Edition | Regular Edition | Limited Pressing * Digital Profile: ** Digital Single: Recochoku | mora ** Digital Edition: iTunes | Recochoku | mora Category:Flower Category:Flower Singles Category:Flower Songs Category:Flower Digital Singles Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Singles Category:2016 Songs Category:2016 Digital Singles Category:2016 DVDs Category:Cover Songs Category:Gold Certification